User talk:Dark Kyu
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rakenzarn Tales Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi there. I hate to ask this of you, but I was replaying the current demo and I'm stuck on the crytogram puzzle for the third guild quest. So if it's possible, could I please have a small hint to it? Nothing major, just something to get me started. I would rather figure out the rest myself. Jacob175 (talk) 13:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Bugs Hi there, I'd like to mention a pair of bugs I encountered. First off, after initiating the Glow Butterfly collection quest shortly after beginning Chapter 4, I could not retalk to the quest giver and Glow Butterflies did not show up in my inventory. I tried gathering them ahead of time before I talked to the guy; dunno if that's a factor. Second, I'm muscling my way through the torch puzzle in Terrance Tower (it's a bugger, but I think I know where to start) and the puzzle does not reset upon leaving the room, or even the entire tower, as suggested by the sign. I did save in the room before attempting it, if that's a factor. Jacob175 (talk) 04:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Videos Hi there. Just got a little something I wanted to show you. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh4hWKa3mKmjRJvHKicbkxkLFdbIR2YOh I do plan on doing the entire game thus, so at my current video release rate, I'll probably have them all up by mid-December or so. Hope you enjoy it. Jacob175 (talk) 14:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Beta Testing My guess is that you'll be releasing a version of 1.2 for some people to beta-test. My question would be who would be applicable for this. TheMightierWolf January 5th, 2014 19:25 (EST) RE: Version 1.2. Beta Testing Hi there. Read your message and I'd be willing to give it a try. Jacob175 (talk) 20:28, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I saw what you sent me, and I'd be delighted to assist you in smushin' bugs and takin' names. TheMightierWolf 23:01, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Error Ah, sorry about that. I meant to elaborate, but I had to leave for work. Anyway, that error popped up when I copied my v1.1 save data and was about to fight Harqs. It kicked in just after the battle transition happened. I tried using an earlier save data from before Dragon Pete, which encountered the same problem for both the regular and the boss battle. Jacob175 (talk) 22:16, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, hit another snag. I removed my v1.1 save files and tried starting a new game, but I got this long cutscene with some pink-haired girl and Axel talking to Kyuu instead. Is that some sort of tutorial? I sat through it and tried again, but just got the same opening. Also, it said the application was last modified on 8/30/2005 for some reason. Jacob175 (talk) 01:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions for the 'Polished' Version; by User:TheMightierWolf *Perhaps you ought to do a little mapwork to make the bedrooms at the Brigade HQ - or at least Kyuu's - smaller; it's not a significant issue, but merely one for a combination of aesthetics and convenience. *I do rather like the reduced statistics; it's more pleasurable to not have to grind for hours on end, go all the way back to my bed and back to where I'm grinding, and to not have to worry that I'll constantly have to lose trying to wing it. However, while this is no longer ball-bustingly difficult, I can't help but feel that it's slightly easier than it should be. I'm sure that tweaking is going to be done anyway, though. Bugs/Incompletions *Upon reaching Chapter 6, and talking to DMG, she asks me to go out on a date. A text reading "they head to the market district" occurs, and then blackness, with the default interaction with her should you be in a relationship with her appears after pressing the interact button to get past the text box. Probably a missing date scene, but either way, it's Black-screen. **So you manage to reach her affection level 2. Sorry to say, her level 2 is not yet done and that it's incomplete. Dark Kyu (talk) 10:35, February 23, 2014 (UTC) *After defeating Dragon Pete and returning to Cyril, the portal to the Plague Core is still open and I can enter, causing the whole thing to repeat just before defeating him. **Thank you for telling me that. I will fix that up in later patch. Dark Kyu (talk) 10:35, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Missing/Incomplete Parts As expected, there's some soundtracks missing from the audio folder, causing the game to shut down when said track is required. So far I've only found two: *Region Battle - Veryl *A Bet on This Bout I am aware that this can be nig-rigged by replacing the files with a different music file, however, it would be good to add these when the polished version comes out. I will add more tracks to the list and search for any possible bugs in the meantime. Version 1.2 Thoughts Okay, here are my thoughts on the new version: *The new pricing and experience point distribution works well. It allows for some grinding while not being overwhelming. *The DS Teleport 3 is also a good addition. No problems with that. *Unless I'm missing them, more opportunities to help Kyuu increased magic options might be handy. There seem to be few of those. *Did you move the Goat Butler battle? I couldn't fight them during Chapter 4 like I could in the previous version. *Where is the Toad for the "One Cold Night" quest? I couldn't seem to find him. As for bugs: *Dark Magician Girl's sprite does not face the correct way during scenes just before first deduction mode and during night visit. *Unable to move if "No" option is selected when leaving Bluelake town. *Donald responds to Daffy's lines before boss fight in Terrance Tower. *Glow Butterfly quest giver does not respond after accepting quest, not do butterflies show up in inventory. *Lizard Scale does not leave inventory at end of quest. *Becky and Asuna have exact same dialogue at brigade's house. *No quest No. 12 listed; just jumps from 11 to 13. *Unusual status update in ATK DOWN area after winning battle in which the characters sudden show their strength returning to normal in a level-up style text box. *Dialogue asks to show badge twice upon entering castle for Tome of Fantasy quest. *As it turns out, you can "steal" the Elvish Book from the Library by using the DS Teleporter. However, while it shows up in the inventory, it's impossible to get it read by any elves. *In some games, the female mage in Sivurd Town that teaches Ap Corv doesn't appear at all. (Does she only appear based on your alignment?) On the whole, I did find myself enjoying this version very much. Still a good challenge without being terribly overwhelming. If I find anymore while working through Chapter 7, I'll let you know. Jacob175 (talk) 15:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Playing through, I couldn't find any notable bugs or game-breakers. Not to sound all fanboy-ish, but it truly does seem to have been perfected. TheMightierWolf (talk) 4:36, March 8, 2014 (EST) I think it's a good idea to probably change the wiki's name to your studio name, much like I did with mine. After all, it'd be too much of a hassle to make separate wikis for each project you do. Geminidrake (talk) 19:54, April 25, 2014 (UTC) 1.2.1 Beta Test I'm glad to hear progress is being made, and I apologize for not responding sooner; I had just transferred to a new computer and it doesn't seem to have the program needed to run RPG maker games; I'm happy to help with this beta, and will gladly do so; just send it to me and I'll test it. TheMightierWolf talk 23:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm having trouble loading it properly; I can't seem to find any RPG Maker Engine that actually allows this program to work... If possible, could you link me to a copy of the program? It's been ages since I've last installed a version of one. TheMightierWolf 19:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) -EDIT- Whoops! I was downloading the wrong engine; didn't see the "XP" in the prerequisite. Lemme just fix that... TheMightierWolf 19:29, May 23, 2014 (UTC) 1.2.1 Features so far Alignment Imbalances So far, the game is coming out pretty nice. I'm rather happy to see some of these new features, and it's pretty enjoyable to play. However, I noticed that the game seems to prefer almost indefinitely the Lawful and Neutral alignments over Chaotic, as out of all the characters that can be recruited based on alignment, only one will have a 100% chance of joining if you're Chaotic, and even then, it's possible to recruit her without being so. There's a difference between being a sadistic monster and not abiding to authority, two things that seem to be forcefully associated in this game. Characters tend to dislike you and even go as far as to withhold information, threaten, suspect, and avoid you if you are Chaotic Good. I can understand why it would seem that Lawful Good is much more morally "right" than Chaotic, however, I still wish that there could be different rewards for different decisions. I sincerely hope that you will add this later on in development of the full game. TheMightierWolf 20:05, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Feedback Thank you for the feedback. I'll try to get more Chaotic Good aligment choices. Dark Kyu (talk) 23:32, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Ap Corv Mage Still Doesn't Appear This girl seems to be nonexistent, and doesn't wish to appear once at all; this was an issue in the previous version, as well. I hope you will fix this in the final release. Feedback Thanks for the heads-up. I finally found the problem and fixed it. You can download it from here Just replace all the files inside with the game's Data file.Dark Kyu (talk) 23:31, May 24, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I sent you a note on DA about a particular issue I'm having with my winrar since I switched computers. TheMightierWolf 14:52, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Good News Okay, I managed to fix the settings issues; turns out the game's folder was set to "read-only." I don't know why it does that, but it's fixed now. TheMightierWolf 00:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaand shit. It didn't work after all. -_- TheMightierWolf 22:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Ryx Gun glitch If I unequip the Ryx Gun from Kyu and then equip something else, it does not switch to the respective weapon-based skill. TheMightierWolf 15:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Possible Fix It appears to only happen when using Gauntlets. TheMightierWolf 16:58, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Lack of inventory It appears that Bronze Rings from the Chapter 3 Mission don't show up in my inventory. The bugs I found in rakenzarn tales I wanted to say the list of bugs i found.I'm sorry if one of them has long explanation. 1. it seems none of the turn based battle events work properly.Did you try something called span?It's just next to battle event condition and you can set it to battle,turn and moment. Turn:makes the event run every x turns Battle:makes the event run only once(runs twice when you make it run in two specified turns) Moment:makes the event run constantly when a condition is met Here's the helpful example: Let's say you have 3 event pages in one enemy troop and you want to make them run every 3 turns .The 3rd event page runs every 3 turns because of its span set to turn,while two of them only run in turn 3 and 6 because of their span set to battle. 2. When you swap the lightning badge for silver unicorn platoon badge,you're still asked to show the lightning badge to the guard near elvina's castle entrance. 3. Some crystals seem to require soma,which was the replacement for mystic feather(i'm not sure how many crystals have this bug). I hope you fix the 2nd bug to avoid making the battles less challenging.A Wikia Contributor 151.243.168.84 13:51, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Edit:Oops!I mean the first bug.A Wikia Contributor 151.243.168.84 (talk ) 13:47, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Mainpage des!! Hey, you told me before how you're really busy with this wiki, so i visited it. I was wondering if you want your mainpage tobe modified. I umm know a few codes and I was the one who created the new look of Tantei Gakuen q wiki.That's why I am offering you a new look for your wiki. We are the Black Knights_We exist to protect the world 08:52, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Typo Fix Hey, it's TMW, one of your old expendable beta testers! I just wanted to ask if you'd be up for having me take a look at your scripts; I assume that English isn't your first language, given the amount of grammatical errors there are. TheMightierWolf 22:18, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Bugs/Oversights in Version 2 I'm making this section to list any bugs I find in the current version: *If you go into the saves menu and press the "negative" button (X in my case), a small window opens, reading: "Script 'Visual Equipment' line 89: NoMethodError occurred. undefined method 'actors' for nil:NilClass" and the game shuts down on it's own upon exiting said window. *The second characters down on the right side of their respective Trophy hall (Sakura, Eddy, etc.) have the names of the person above them instead. Sakura's listed as Kite, Eddy's listed as Ed, and so on. It's really a minor error that doesn't demand much in the way of fixing. *For the Eds in the Trophy hall, their ages aren't listed; they're likely to be 13-14, because they are in Peach Creek Junior High throughout the series. *I seemed to activate a part of the game that's meant for Chapter 7 and onward; I went into the end of the Swamp in Blackwood Forest during Chapter 4 and ended up starting a cutscene involving a witch; I know it's meant for Chapters 7 and onward because Negi appears in it. *The first floor trap in Ruins Beneath, Part I don't send you flying back, quickly killing you with multiple hits. *Kyuu's armors seem to be slightly off-center in his movement images. *The Elvish Book was unobtainable several chapters later; I had attempted taking it without a card once. *After defeating Cain Argol, Kyuu's sprite is one tile below where it usually would be. **While he's a part of the party, two Cains show up during the cutscene with the Serpent. *Kyuu can't move to the side during the first cutscene featuring Chizuko, resulting in the entire thing being stuck. *Characters that were previously alignment-based on their joining seem to join regardless of what you are now. (I got both Cain Argol *and* Yuri while I was Chaotic). **As a minor addition to that, I got Yuri while on Lawful, but did not recieve the notification or usual dialogue. Jacob175 (talk) 16:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Future Update If you end up fixing the one bug involving Chizuko's first cutscene, I'll gladly jump back on board with the beta testing! TheMightierWolf 00:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Review on Version 2 TheMightierWolf 15:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) *I very much like the additions to the music; a lot of them really seem to fit in more than the previous ones, such as the Cyril battle theme and main menu theme. I feel more immersed in the fantasy world that is Rakenzarn with the softer version of the music, since it's not jammed right into your face that you're in an epic battle. *The new Trophy Room is a nice touch, and a good way to educate people on the myriads of characters they encounter. *The Soul Point system is an excellent rebalance, as is Kyuu's main form of acquiring weapon-based abilities now; I'm less tempted to sell the various types of weapons I find now that there's certain skills that are linked to them. **However, the skills that Kyuu can learn on his own seem a bit underpowered, namely the Elementally-charged Physical attacks (in my case, Scatter Sea). After getting the Monster Sword, I ended up doing more damage with a normal attack than the actual move. If I could make a suggestion, it'd be that Kyuu can learn a few moves as he levels up, but only every 10 levels or so at least. *The face slides are a nice touch, as well; it's easier to tell who's saying what, and on top of that, it increases immersion. The only real way it could get even better is if you managed to implement different facial expressions to show their mood, although that would likely be far more difficult and time-consuming, if even possible. Bugs in 2.1.1 *Upon reaching Chapter 2, the available Arxus Rogue armors in the shop cannot be equipped by Kyuu, therefore making them unusable. --16:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC)TheMightierWolf *MINOR: Kyuu is off-position when talking to DMG while initiating romance. *MINOR: DMG's "love" speech bubble is on the bottom-right hand corner of her bedroom when you give her gifts. (I'm unsure if she's supposed to be there to begin with. But then again, her room does look more built than it used to.) **Update: As it turns out, this is because it's mapped to Sayaka in Chapter 9. *MINOR: In Axel's first cutscene with the Assassin, he turns to the north, the opposite of where Kyuu is, before saying "Your butt-saver." *One of the SP moves for the Crimson Gauntlets is blank. *During the Ruins Beneath Quest, the first trap in the ruins will not launch Kyuu back, leading to 100% chances of death if the wrong path is taken. --TheMightierWolf 18:53, July 25, 2015 (UTC) *not be a bug, depending on whether or not you meant to do this: The tutor Mage in Sivurd town seems to have vanished again. **Update: The Mage teacher appears after the events of the Beginning Arc. *Suki's new sprite doesn't have a transparent background. **Suki and Carol's updated battle sprites seem to share this issue. *It's impossible to interact with the man in BlueLake Town who assigns Glow Butterflies after collecting all 5 Glow Butterflies. *Battle music in Kolina Woods is Adventure's End, the music for Giga Bowser, instead of the regular music. Occured during Chapter 9 only. *Door to Zecora's hut opens, but does not lead player into next area. *After briefing the infiltration of the Elf Village in Chapter 6, Viki appears as soon as you walk out the Green Stallion Inn afterwards. Kyuu claims that they're in the Elf Village. Either this is a typo or this event is occurring at the wrong place/time. --TheMightierWolf 03:41, July 27, 2015 (UTC) *When making a break through the Elven prison, fights with Magikoopa and Koopatrols lack any music. Whether this is intentional or not I'm unsure. --TheMightierWolf 04:39, July 27, 2015 (UTC) *If you attempt taking the Elvish Book without a library card at any point in the game, you can't make any more attempts even after getting the latter, due to the book "disappearing" from where you normally find it. --TheMightierWolf 23:19, July 27, 2015 (UTC) *Status point seeds only give 1 point/seed instead of 5. --TheMightierWolf 00:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *Boss event with Risty of Suiseki path replays if you leave and reenter the cave. Lilith also returns. *Enemy who attacks Ponyville in the later half of Equestria Act 1 does not have their sprite appear during the conversation with them. Jacob175 (talk) 03:16, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *MINOR: When leaving Evergreen Town, a second "Leave?" window pops up, regardless of your response. It doesn't carry any options, and vanishes almost immediately. --TheMightierWolf 02:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) *Enemies inside the 3rd Star Inn disappear when you successfully flee from battle. *Instead of learning Invisible Ink as a reward for defeating Katz, Daffy learns "Luigi Missile." --TheMightierWolf 03:43, July 29, 2015 (UTC) *MINOR: When under the Powered effect from Axel's Soul Break as well as in Super Sonic mode, Sonic's battle image goes back to normal. *The DS Teleport device is still in Kite's inventory and is fully usable during the events of Arafin's rescue mission. --TheMightierWolf 06:09, July 29, 2015 (UTC) *Bug, might've simply been a change: Instead of learning Dek Corma from the stone after the events involving the Minotaur, Ap Rou is learned. --TheMightierWolf 16:21, July 29, 2015 (UTC) *The way Megavolt is positioned allows you to walk right past him in the Lost Tower. --TheMightierWolf 17:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC) *MINOR: Despite the game claiming Setsuna to have "left the party" for the time being, you can still equip her card in the Lost Tower. --TheMightierWolf 02:58, August 3, 2015 (UTC) *MINOR: When fighting the first trio of Black Scar Rogues in Save the Dryads, there's a chance one of them will use Scan on your party, ultimately showing you the Black Scar Rogues' stats/weaknesses, etc. --TheMightierWolf 17:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) **Oh, it appears that the Black Scar Rogues happen to know Stardusk Blitz as well. *Can't use DS Teleporter after completing Adventures in Equestria part 1. Kyuu just says he can't leave yet. *Border City indeed. --TheMightierWolf 06:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) *DMG's third date session ends up making the game unplayable. There's a pathing error for Kyuu after they get up to bring the books to the librarian's desk. --TheMightierWolf 20:45, August 27, 2015 (UTC) *MINOR: Attempting to go through the Region Border after getting into Kandur (a la Suiseki Valley route) and leaving back onto the World map will teleport you over to the entrance of Hinode Village. --TheMightierWolf 23:41, August 27, 2015 (UTC) *Autolycus' bio has Cornell's name listed. *Game crashes when trying to view credits. Uninfested Notes on 2.1.1 *I still heartily think that physical moves for Kyuu could use a bit of buffing; as soon as I got ahold of Blackedge in Chapter 3, ordinary attacks were doing twice the damage of his starting Physical move. --TheMightierWolf 03:48, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ah.., i'm kinda not used to using wikia page.. so i want to reply thanks for the answer at equesteria entrance talk ^_^b can't wait to see chapter 10, noel has been shot.. haha Hello i have a suggestion i recently watch Negima! Magister Negi Magi and i think it be good if i share my idea you see there a time macine in Negima Maybe you can put the time macine in rakenzarn tales in chapter after you unlock veryl then you can make the girl that you can date like this while kyuu date dark magician girl or the other girl then an enemy came out of nowhere kyuu and the girl that he date will fight it's just the two of them fight the enemy after that fight win or not doesn't count the girl that kyuu date will be stab or something at this scene kyuu only received a new skill and it make kyuu and the other sad after that kyuu search how to revive the girl and then Negi springfield remember the time that he use the time machine and he tell kyuu and kyuu use the time machine to ga back in time and then you make the scene repeat but then kyuu must have company in order to go to continue the scene and they fight the enemy if lose game over if not kyuu and the girl gain status bonus like this 300HP 300RP 30DEX 30STRENGH 30AGILITY and then kyuu gain his very own SOUL BREAK and gain new weaponHaradwa (talk) 07:05, December 10, 2015 (UTC)